


Blooms

by Skyedestiny



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Project Freelancer, mentions of Church/Tex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyedestiny/pseuds/Skyedestiny
Summary: Something about the whole ordeal on the training grounds with Carolina leaves Tex feeling shaken and uneasy.  And it’s not the fact that she almost killed her because of Omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on February 28, 2014]
> 
> This is an ooooold drabble, that was originally posted to the tumblr that I ran for all things Tex sometime during 2013 and 2014. I'm still quite proud of it! So, I've decided, as I was planning on importing over all my old drabbles and the like, that this would be a good place to start. Enjoy!

Something about the whole ordeal on the training grounds with Carolina leaves Tex feeling shaken and uneasy. And it’s not the fact that she almost killed her because of Omega.

Oh it was that. For a while, it was that. She’s never pulled him offline so fast. She has no intent of ever activating him again and every intent of investigating just what the hell happened that allowed him to speak to her while supposedly powered off. But this doesn’t leave her with worry. It does leave her with a distinct taste of bile in her mouth - a cringe so clear on her face, she can feel it in her bones. But it doesn’t leave her with concern. He’s offline now and he can’t do anything anymore.

She’s not sure what’s left her feeling this way, but she thinks of Carolina’s face. Someone previously so strong looking so vulnerable. And though she’d casted Tex’s hand aside, her expression clearly read ‘somebody help me’.

'Anybody help me but her’.

She lies on her bed and she has one arm behind her head, one hand flat out next to her. She lifts the free hand and looks at it, curling and uncurling her fingers.

She always knew, of course, that Carolina was no unfeeling monster. That the 'strictly tough girl’ act was just that - an act, carved by her life in the military, she assumes, which would teach her that anything else is equivalent to weakness.

But still, to actually see her so helpless and open….

It reminded her of a plant she and her boyfriend tried to raise before she shipped out to the military.

Tex snorts as she remembers her boyfriend talking about getting a cat once they were married so that they could bring it up together, neither of them thinking they’d exactly make good parents to any sort of human child.

They couldn’t even take care of the damn plant together, what made him think they would be able to take care of an animal?

It wasn’t their fault the plant died, he’d said - been convinced.

But she remembers it sitting in the window, growing in the direction of the sunlight - almost right up against the glass.

It had had many flowers, but they each died off, one-by-one. Only a few remained and she remembered the poor blooms left looked desperate to cling to life among the wilted. They hopelessly reached for the sunshine.

And then there was that month where it rained almost every day. The sun barely ever showed its face, and the flower - still desperately inclined towards the sky - it-…

It had upset her to an irrational degree. She’d never let on just how much exactly. Church would have thought there was something wrong with her, grieving over a plant. Maybe he would have laughed. Maybe he would have shown concern. ..She wasn’t sure which one was worse. Instead she just acted like the fate was inevitable - like she knew it was going to happen.

But she still remembers that plant - so green.

So green and beautiful and so willing and eager to live if only given the chance, if only given the sunlight.

The flowers - so red.

Green.

Red.

Green eyes.

Reaching towards the sunlight.

Red hair.

Pleading.

Green.

Red.

Green-

Tex shakes.

'Somebody help me.’

A hand, reaching.

Green.

A hand, slapping it aside.

Red.

She’s panicking.

No sunlight.

She’s taken it away.

No more sunlight.

Only shadows and rain.

Suddenly everything is shadows

as Tex falls into the realm of dreamless sleep

and wakes without memory of eyes or hair or flower.

Everything is okay again for the time being.

If you don’t know, then it’s okay.

Right, Allison?


End file.
